1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers, and in particular to printers that each include a fragment receiving section configured to receive fragments that are cut off with a cutter as non-printing areas and a printed matter receiving section configured to receive pieces of printed matter that are cut off with the cutter as printing areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been provided printers using roll paper, which provides high image quality and is cost-advantageous.
Roll paper is a long sheet of recording paper rolled up around a paper core and, when printing is performed thereon, is unrolled by a predetermined length for every print and is cut into a piece having a specified length after every print.
Specifically, since the recording paper has printing areas and non-printing areas that are alternately sectioned thereon, the recording paper is to be cut into separate groups of the printing areas and the non-printing areas.
Therefore, such a printer includes a cutter, a fragment receiving section configured to receive fragments that are cut off with the cutter as non-printing areas, and a printed matter receiving section configured to receive pieces of printed matter that are cut off with the cutter as printing areas.
Not only in printers using roll paper but also in printers capable of borderless printing, non-printing areas, which are unwanted, are cut off in a downstream process. Therefore, printers capable of borderless printing also each include a cutter, a segment receiving section, and a printed matter receiving section, as in the case of printers using roll paper.
Such related-art printers each include an output roller disposed between the cutter and an output tray. A piece of printed matter that has been cut off by the cutter is conveyed by the output roller to the output tray. Conveying paths for printed matter and for fragments are separated with a flap. Exemplary printers are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-139212 and 2003-326783.